


work and play

by rilarilarin



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilarilarin/pseuds/rilarilarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tora and saga write their separate songs, together at tora's place, and they learn to take breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work and play

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for dearest kurisu, my fav fellow toraga fan, a9 senpai, happy happy birthday!!! though i couldn't post this in time by midnight in sg it's still your birthday there :'D & frankly i haven't written smut in a while but may you like this HAHA happy birthday, again!!

There are many, many things to be done. There are songs to write and performances to rehearse, photoshoots to go for and practice, well-nigh endless practice, always striving to do better. Saga never resents all the things he has to do though – he loves his work and his life.

But he must admit, he loves days like this. Working on something important (for their upcoming release), feeling inspired, and happy, and safe. Working with somebody he loves with all his heart. He and Tora are side by side – or rather, he’s sprawled on the floor in front of his laptop, while Tora’s sitting next to him, a hand curled in his hair, stroking away lazily.

There’s a few ideas they’ve talked about, bouncing them off each other, or otherwise thinking aloud without much input from the other. That’s fine though, sometimes knowing someone is there to listen is enough.

Of course, there is the song they’ve worked on together. Tora started composing it – and it’s a tune that surprised Saga a little at first. It’s unfamiliar, initially, not the sort of music that Tora is wont to compose, usually. But it’s good, and Saga likes it, and after a listen, he knows that Tora’s heart is stamped in it. It couldn’t be anyone else’s song.

Then Saga works on it some more, and it’s started to come together beautifully. Tora and Saga couldn’t be happier seeing – no, listening to the way their labours have come to fruition. It’s a good song, everyone agrees.

Shou put it best – they are vastly different people, who completely understand each other, and who can create something that truly encompasses them as a whole. Both Saga and Tora agree.

It takes Saga a moment to realise that Tora’s hand is no longer in his hair, and hasn’t been for a while. He squirms, pulling himself up, and puts his head on Tora’s shoulder.

“Mm?” Tora murmurs, typing away on his laptop.

“Nothing. Realised that you weren’t touching my hair anymore,” Saga chuckles.

Tora gives a soft laugh, pausing in his typing. “That took a while. You were daydreaming.”

“No. Just thinking. You know, we really created something good, huh?” Saga smiles.

Tora nods. “Yeah. Don’t know why we do it more often, frankly. It’s been years since we composed together, right?”

“Well, we do like doing our own stuff. Only working together every once in a while makes it all the more special,” Saga points out. “Anyway, hey, let me listen to what you’re doing, huh?”

“Sure,” Tora says, offering up his earphones. “I’m not sure this is… what you wanted, though.”

Saga understands once he puts in the earphones, and Tora presses play. He hears a soft piano melody, and the song is sweet, and gentle. Saga can’t help but smile, looking at Tora and listening to the song. He’d asked for something upbeat, something people could twirl their towels to, but this is the opposite of it. Not that he minds.

“Look at you. All covered in tattoos and smoking and drinking, and you come up with this,” Saga giggles. “It’s lovely, by the way. It’s just… you know, look at you.”

Tora shrugs, and leans over to press a kiss to Saga’s lips. “You like me like this,” he mutters against Saga’s mouth, and lightly bites Saga’s lip before pulling away.

Saga feels his cheeks flush at the sudden flare of arousal. It’s so easy for Tora to take him apart, and put him back together, with a few simple actions. Tora’s more laid back and reserved than some would believe, but when he’s aggressive, even a little, ah, Saga delights in it.

“Yes, I do like you very much, just like this,” Saga purrs, leaning over and placing a hand on Tora’s stomach, beginning to trace the stark lines inked into his skin.

Tora squirms away though, and mutters, “This, too?“

Saga blinks. “Eh? What’s ‘this’?”

“Don’t you think I’m getting fat?” Tora murmurs with a wry smile. “Bit unbecoming of a visual kei artist to be as big as I am, huh?”

Saga shakes his head, and pats Tora’s stomach again. “I meant it when I said that I like you just like this. Any way you are. Whether you’re fat or skinny or muscular or whatever, I love you. And anyway, if you’re getting bigger, that just means that there’s more of you for me to love, right?”

It heartens him to see Tora relax and laugh, and pull him up into a kiss. There’s desire in there, desire and joy and love. Tora kisses him languorously, thick fingers of one hand curled in his hair, the other hand slipping under Saga’s way-too-big shirt (Tora’s shirt, technically). Saga moans, pressing up against Tora, arms wrapped around Tora’s waist.

And then Tora pulls away, licking his lips, and smirks. Saga pouts, knowing full well what that particular look means.

“Tora, please?” Saga whines, hoping he looks cute enough to sway Tora.

It doesn’t work, though, as Tora grins at him, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. “No. We’ll finish our work first.”

“Every time,” Saga mutters under his breath, but Tora laughs and kisses him again, and Saga can’t help but relent.

“You’re the one who’s such a workaholic we used to practically have to drag you out to eat or something,” Tora says, shaking his head. “And you’re still one. Until this happens. Not that I can use this when we’re working elsewhere, huh?”

“I’m sure that’s gonna get us kicked out of the band. No matter how used they are to seeing us together,” Saga says, shaking his head with a smile.

He does pull away from Tora though, to return to his work. Tora strokes his hair for a while longer, and then it’s not long before he fully resumes his own progress. That distraction was nice, though, Saga must admit – it’s true he’s bad at taking breaks, always overly focused on what he has to do, and Tora is the one person who’s truly able to take care of him and help him when he needs it. He appreciates that.

As expected, though, he does end up getting so absorbed he barely hears the alarm on Tora’s phone ring. It’s Tora’s voice, and the way he touches Saga’s cheek ever so gently, that does it, bringing him back to reality.

"Mm? Time for a break?" Saga asks, leaning in to press a kiss to Tora’s fingers.

Tora looks amused, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes. We’ll get some food first, okay?" he says, brushing his thumb against Saga’s lip.

Saga lets out a sigh of mock exasperation, though Tora just laughs at him, pulling him up to sit on the bed instead.

Cooking isn’t really their forte, still. Sure, they are capable of simple dishes, but it’s nothing spectacular. Saga, of course, calls for pizza ("Again? Why am I even surprised?" Tora asks, shaking his head the moment he sees the number Saga’s selected on his phone. "You are so lucky you get to keep your figure.").

"We still have some time before the pizza comes," Saga says cheerfully, and shifts himself onto Tora’s lap.

Tora sighs. "You are so greedy," he mutters, and then lifts Saga’s chin, delivering a searing kiss.

Saga’s subsequent moan of pleasure is muffled against Tora’s mouth. Saga rubs his hips eagerly against Tora’s, feeling the swell of his cock beneath his shorts. Tora groans, head tilted back, eyes darkened as he looks at Saga. Saga smirks, about to move his hips again, but Tora lifts him instead.

"T-Tora, put me down," Saga gasps in surprise, squirming in Tora’s hold.

"All right," Tora grins, and it’s all the warning Saga has before Tora stands and puts him down against the bed instead.

Tora proceeds to straddle Saga easily, looming over him. Saga never fails to have his breath taken away at how big Tora is, capable of pinning him down just like this. Saga tilts his head back, exposing his neck, and he swears Tora growls ever so slightly.

Tora leans down to bite and suck faint bruises on the column of Saga’s throat, earning soft, broken cries of pleasure from Saga. Like this, Saga is completely at Tora’s mercy, subject to his every whim. Except, of course, Tora will never, ever hurt him. Saga knows this. Everything he does here is exactly as Saga wishes, and there is always tenderness beneath the show of ferocity, making sure they are both enjoying themselves.

Saga lets out a louder moan, belatedly throwing up a hand to cover his mouth, when Tora’s large hand reaches under his shirt, shifting it up past his thighs, landing on his boxer-clad erection. Try as Saga may, he can’t get much more friction than that, Tora’s touch deceptively light.

“Tora,” Saga whines, embarrassed at how needy he sounds, “kiss me.”

Tora looks up at him, eyes glittering with lust, and accedes promptly. Saga isn’t sure how they’re going to be in any condition to receive the pizza, but to hell with that. It’s surprising for him, but right now he cares a lot more about spending his time with Tora in their bed, rather than eating pizza.

It’s all too soon when the doorbell rings, and Saga never thought he’d be upset by pizza. By this time, his lips feel hot and raw, and his cock is painfully hard.

“I’ll get it,” Tora says, voice rough, but he otherwise looks rather put together. “You look altogether indecent.”

The way he says it sounds very much like approval. Tora leaves the room, and Saga slowly gets up, looking at himself in the mirror. Tora is right – he does look indecent. His hair’s all over the place, his lips look swollen, and his skin is flushed and sweaty.

The door opens, and Tora looks in, calling Saga’s name. Saga stares at him, lips parted, and Tora looks back at him, looking thoughtful.

This time, Saga doesn’t even have to plead. Tora runs a hair through his hair, a quiet groan leaving his lips as his gaze lingers on Saga’s lips, and he walks in, closing the door behind him. Tora walks over and kisses him again, backing him up against the bed till they both fall down against it. Not that Saga minds, his back meeting the mattress once again.

Tora tugs his shirt up, and Saga is quick to complete the job of taking it off completely. Tora wastes no further time in pulling Saga’s boxers off, leaving Saga fully naked on the bed. Saga frowns up at Tora, then.

“You’re still fully clothed,” Saga pouts. “It’s not fair. I want to see your body.”

“I was getting around to that,” Tora laughs softly, reaching to pull his shirt up.

Watching Tora undressing is quite the experience in of itself, even if it’s a regular, everyday occurrence. He loves seeing the unmasked tattoos, the beautiful dark lines etched on pale skin being revealed. Saga shows his admiration openly, reaching out with a hand to stroke Tora’s stomach, tracing the lines that lead down to his thick cock.

Of course, _this_ is his favourite part.

“Saga,” Tora grits out, and Saga gives Tora a wink before leaning down to take Tora’s cock in his mouth.

He does enjoy this wholeheartedly, loving how Tora feels and tastes in his mouth. There’s a certain rush in being in control of Tora’s pleasure, and giving Tora said pleasure. He loves having Tora’s hands in his hair too – they curl loosely at first, and tighten as Saga sucks harder, sending a delectable thrill of pain down Saga’s spine.

He stops only when Tora tells him to do so in a shaky voice, his thighs beginning to quiver already. Saga licks his lips in an exaggerated way, and Tora gives a throaty laugh before pushing Saga back down on the bed.

Tora likes to take his time with Saga, drawing out his seduction and reducing Saga to quite the pitiful mess. He is no different, now, working on Saga’s nipples with lips and tongue, his thumb lightly brushing against the head of Saga’s erection. It doesn’t take Saga a long time to be left whimpering and trembling violently under Tora, incoherent pleas leaving his mouth.

That doesn’t stop Tora from remaining slow, achingly slow, as his mouth moves down across Saga’s chest and stomach. Saga can’t help the way his voice breaks, begging for more, ever _more_. Tora finally, _finally_ reaches Saga’s cock, only to press the lightest of kisses before pulling away.

“Sorry,” Tora whispers, facing Saga. “You’re really, really cute like this.”

“And you’re the worst, and the best, and I love you,” Saga sniffs, kissing Tora lightly. “Hurry. I can’t hold on much longer.”

Here, though, Tora doesn’t hurry with preparing him. Saga can understand that, at least, knowing Tora only wants to ensure his safety and comfort. And Saga wholly savours the feeling of Tora’s fingers inside him, stretching him just enough. They’ve been through this many, many times, but Saga never tires of this, not really, always enjoying these moments, and the teasing that comes with it. Tora knows Saga’s body better than Saga himself does at this point, never failing to find the right spot that sends shocks of pleasure running through him, heightening his arousal, making him want more.

“Ready?” Tora asks in a low voice, fingers pulling back slightly as he looks up at Saga for his answer.

“Yes! Please!” Saga gasps, his voice breaking on the final syllable.

Tora nods, withdrawing his fingers and cleaning up, as Saga sits up. “I want to look at you like this,” Saga manages to say, his voice close to failing him, arousal clouding his mind.

“Come here then,” Tora says as he sits back against the headboard, legs open.

Saga obeys – how could he not? – and settles himself on Tora’s lap, feeling the heat of Tora’s cock pressed against his own. He’s giddy with desire, but then Tora smiles at him with banked heat in his gaze, and lightly kisses him, stroking his cheek gently.

“Take your time,” Tora breathes, arms loosely wrapping around Saga’s waist.

Saga nods, returning his lover’s smile. Then, slowly, he raises his hips, one hand at the base of Tora’s cock. Tora holds him by his hips, gently guiding him down. Saga bites his lip as he feels Tora’s cock enter him, and only releases a long drawn breath after Tora’s fully sheathed in him.

“Are you okay?” Tora asks, stroking Saga’s hair gently.

He always asks this, always making sure Saga’s fine. Saga smiles and nods, shivering, lightly rocking against Tora’s hips first.

“God, you feel so _good_ ,” Saga whispers, splaying his hands across Tora’s broad chest – and it is very broad, wider than his own shoulders, and there’s something about this that makes him feel completely safe and happy. He stares at the ink on Tora’s body, all over his chest and shoulders and arms, and it calms him.

He begins moving his hips, hands moving to grip Tora’s shoulders for better support. Tora groans shakily, one hand on Saga’s hip, the other squeezing Saga’s ass.

Saga lets out a sharp cry as Tora’s cock hits his prostate, and Tora proceeds to kiss him hard, effectively quieting him while Saga moves his hips faster. They’re not supposed to be so loud, no, but there’s no way Saga can help himself like this. Tora’s better at self-control, though (far, far better, even if there are times he loses it, and it’s perfect).

“Don’t get us kicked out,” Tora breathes, but he thrusts his hips up sharply, and Saga bites back another loud moan, his whole body shuddering with pleasure.

“It’s going to be your fault if we are,” Saga retorts weakly, rocking roughly against Tora’s body, his moans strangled and low.

“You’re the one making all this noise,” Tora teases, tilting Saga’s head down, watching him as he delivers another sharp thrust upwards.

Saga closes his eyes tight, trying desperately not to scream. “Because of you,” he whimpers, fingers digging into Tora’s back.

“That’s true,” Tora agrees, and kisses Saga some more.

Saga moans into Tora’s mouth, and more so as Tora’s hand wraps around his leaking cock, pumping it. Saga can barely keep a steady rhythm, his movements erratic and rough, but it’s fine. He’s close, and it won’t be long till he slips over the edge. He knows Tora’s close, too, his kisses and thrusts getting sloppier.

“Tora,” Saga whimpers, and he continues saying Tora’s name like a mantra, knowing nothing but the sheer bliss of being with Tora like this.

It takes one last thrust from Tora for both of them to come, each other’s names falling from their lips, riding out their shared ecstasy as they hold each other, bodies wracked with shivers. Saga becomes aware, only later, of having closed his eyes, and opens them.

He is met with the sight of Tora’s content face, looking for all the world like a very satisfied cat. Saga sags against Tora, breathing hard, and quite unable to keep a smile off his face.

“Hmm. Do you think the pizza’s gotten cold?” Saga asks after a few minutes, leaning back to look at Tora.

Tora shrugs, his smile lazy. “You’re the one who wanted to fuck so badly you postponed eating pizza, of all things,” he points out. “Anyway, even if it’s cold, we can always reheat it.”

“Aw, damn. All right, you’ve got a point,” Saga giggles, lifting his hips slowly, trying to get up.

Tora guides him up with steady hands, and brushes his clean hand through Saga’s hair. “Do you want to rest first? We can have pizza for supper.”

Saga shakes his head. “No, no, pizza is absolutely essential. I’m hungry after all this. Aren’t you?”

Tora laughs, lightly poking Saga’s cheek. “Oh, now you say that, huh? All right, but we’ll clean up first.”

Tora is as gentle and thoughtful as always, taking care of Saga before he does himself. Saga’s too tired to get up at first, his body feeling languid and sore, but he certainly enjoys Tora’s ministrations, watching him with a slow smile on his lips.

“Tora? You know, I really, really, really love you very much,” Saga murmurs, reaching out to grasp Tora’s fingers.

He notices the flush of colour in Tora’s cheeks that’s from more than just arousal or exhaustion, the joy that lights up Tora’s gorgeous eyes. “I love you so much, too, Saga,” Tora responds, linking their fingers together, squeezing them gently.

Tora’s smile is truly the most beautiful thing that Saga has ever seen in his life.

Surely, there are still many things to do. Songs to compose, lives to rehearse, work he loves to be done. Saga would not give any of that up. But he is happy, for these truly rare, golden, perfect days. Days where he’s doing what he loves with who he loves, spending time with Tora like there is nothing else that matters in the world but for simple joy of being with, having each other.

This is one of those days.

Saga smiles back.


End file.
